Optical communication systems potentially suffer from chromatic dispersion (CD). For instance, in optical communication systems the phase velocity of an optical signal depends upon its frequency, causing different harmonics to travel at different rates in an optical link. The longer the distance travelled from transmitter to receiver, the greater the phase difference between different frequencies. This phase difference between different frequencies is referred to as chromatic dispersion, which may negatively affect the capabilities of a receiver in the optical communication system to reconstruct the data encoded in the received optical signal.